Cette stupide cabane en bois
by Willifred
Summary: Extrait: 'D'accord. Cette fois-ci, c'était définitivement totalement bizarre comme situation.' One-shot. Pairings: Jarida & Flapunzel si on louche.


**J'ai écrit ça une après-midi alors que je m'ennuyais à mourir... bref, c'est pas du grand art hein. Ma première fic sur Jarida ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à reviewer (laisser une review quoi) ou fav/follow. Je pense encore faire d'autres fanfics qui se passeront dans le même monde (Flynn/Rapunzel par exemple, je ne sais pas trop en fait, dites-moi ce que vous voudriez !). Allez, je vous laisse avec le one-shot.**

**~ Willifred.**

* * *

**20/10/2015 - 17H30 ****(CHICAGO)**

Merida se précipita hors du lycée à une vitesse fulgurante, faisant de grandes enjambées pour avancer plus vite, et surtout pour éviter les flaques d'eau au sol ; en effet, l'été avait fait place à l'automne depuis bientôt un mois et il avait déjà plu des trombes. Suivant de près son ami Jack, qui tenait alors le sac de la jeune fille en plus du sien, elle manqua de foncer dans un poteau et jura de surprise. Les gens autour d'eux les fixaient d'un air stupéfait - et plutôt pathétique -, comme si leur regard disait 'mais quels idiots !'. Seulement, les deux amis n'y faisaient pas attention, ils s'en tamponnaient, des autres.

'Bah, DunBroch, t'as perdu ton endurance légendaire ? T'es déjà fatiguée ?' lança Jack, un rictus déformant son sourire habituel.

'Ferme-la ! Je suis juste...'

'Juste quoi ?' la coupa-t'il. 'Moins rapide que moi ?'

'Tu veux jouer à ça hein ? On va voir qui est le moins rapide !'

La rousse accéléra la cadence et se retrouva à la hauteur de Jack. Ils étaient maintenant loin de leur lycée. Les deux jeunes continuèrent leur course au coude à coude, zigzaguant entre les passants, tournant au moindre virage.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils commencèrent à s'éloigner du centre-ville puis de la banlieue, jusqu'à finir dans une forêt. Ils la connaissaient comme le fond de leur poche, si bien que ce ne fut pas compliqué de trouver l'endroit où ils désiraient se rendre.

Sans ralentir, ils déboulèrent dans une petite clairière. L'air sentait l'humidité, la mousse, et une autre odeur sucrée que Merida identifia comme des baies.

'Le premier qui touche l'arbre gagne !' cria Jack.

Merida gloussa comme une petite fille et sprinta dans l'espoir d'arriver la première. Visiblement, Jack aspirait à la même idée puisqu'il avait accéléré également. Les deux amis touchèrent l'arbre en même temps.

'J'ai gagné' dit Jack en posant d'un geste lourd les deux sacs qu'il avait porté durant toute la course.

'Tu rigoles ? Achète-toi des lunettes parce qu'il est clair que c'est moi qui ait gagné. De toute manière, je t'ai mené pendant tout le long.'

'N'importe quoi ! Et puis j'avais un handicap !'

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Merida s'appuya dos contre le tronc de l'arbre. Ils reprirent leur souffle pendant quelques minutes, se souriant bêtement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils couraient ainsi. Ils faisaient ça presque chaque semaine.

Mais cette fois, les deux sentaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Comme si quelque chose avait changé en eux.

'Bon, tu montes en premier ou j'y vais ?'

'Comme tu veux, princesse.'

'Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais bien que je hais ce surnom !'

'J'me demande bien pourquoi...' réplique-t'il en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui tira la langue et commença à grimper aux planches en bois piètrement clouées au tronc. Si elle montait, c'était parce qu'une cabane en bois s'y trouvait par allez savoir qui. Quand ils l'avaient trouvé, il y avait environ huit ans de cela, ils en avaient tout de suite fait leur repère secret. Les deux amis s'y étaient souvent retrouvé par la suite. Parfois, ils y avaient emmené Raiponce et Harold, deux jeunes de leur âge avec qui ils formaient le Big Four, une sorte de club qui les liaient par l'amitié. Mais ces derniers n'avaient pas aimé l'endroit, le trouvant dangereux ou stupide. Alors c'était devenu la cabane de Merida et Jack.

Merida s'était à peine assise sur le sol que Jack était déjà en haut. Il était un grand sportif, ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais la jeune fille était quand même étonnée. Il était d'une agilité sans pareille. Le seul qui aurait pu l'égaler était le copain de Raiponce, et encore...

Jack la rejoinit par terre et lui sourit. L'aînée des DunBroch se sentit un peu gênée d'un coup, même s'il n'y avait rien de gênant. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation.

'Jack, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?'

'Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de sourire ?'

'Si si, mais là tu souris... bizarrement.'

Il ne dit rien. Ce qui, en quelque sorte, confirma que quelque chose clochait.

'On a vécu tant de choses ensemble...'

'Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?'

'Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.'

'Tu veux dire, pas que nous quatre, mais toi et moi...?'

'Oui. Toutes ces cicatrices qu'on partage... Nous ne sommes pas qu'amis, Merida. C'est bien plus que ça.'

D'accord. Cette fois-ci, c'était définitivement totalement bizarre comme situation.

Il lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'arriva plus à détourner le regard, comme si ses yeux étaient bloqués. Le jeune brun rapprocha alors son visage de celui de l'écossaise. Elle sentit son souffle se mêler au sien, ses battements de coeur se joindre à ceux du beau jeune homme qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps. Comment n'avait-elle jamais senti l'amour qu'il lui portait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais compris qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait été trop occupée entre le tir à l'arc, les examens, le fait qu'elle devait aider Raiponce et ses problèmes amoureux ? Ou bien seulement parce qu'elle avait peur de s'avouer qu'elle était... amoureuse ?

'Je t'aime, Merida.'

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Eux deux ne savent plus ce qui se passe, ils perdent toute notion du temps, restant par terre, au beau milieu d'une dangereuse et stupide cabane en bois, à s'embrasser sans se soucier du reste du monde.


End file.
